Say it isn't so
by Ravenous Silentside
Summary: Something is bothering Ran, and he wouldn't tell anyone. It happened when the other night when a black out filled the city. What is it? My first weiss fic, so go easy! Pls. R and R


Say it isn't so  
  
By RaVen0us  
  
Note: A weiss parody with some shojo series blended in. Well, at least. an attempt. Two things: I'm no big fan of both series, so if any information in here is wrong.erm, just correct me. And I enjoyed pairing them off, I don't know if you guys could agree with it. I'm plain bored, I can't think of anything for now and this is the result of my boredom. Ran-sama like he was never before..har..har :)  
  
The heck, just read on.  
  
"Hey you're late." Omi whispered in a hush tone,  
  
"What?" Ran mumbled, half-absentmindedly. He curtly turned around, to see that the rest of the weiss is looking right back at him. They are in That room, the conference area. Manx is there, striking and sultry as always--- and is seemingly unimpressed by Ran's punctuality. Everyone, Ken, Omi and Youji have took their seats near the screen for a mission briefing, and when he came in; they all look to him like he has an egg on his face.  
  
"It's not like you to be late, my friend." Youji smirked, blowing a small smoke ring, "You have been like that, for a week." Sensing that Manx is no mood to hear his words, and was disappointed for the umpteenth time on Ran's punctuality, he slipped out of the room to finish his cigarette.  
  
" If there is something wrong, you can tell us. It will affect our progress right now." Manx said stiffly, "Perhaps you have a secret?"  
  
"None," the red head replied tersely, " Can we just start with the briefing?"  
  
He had his way, and no one questions it. Ran is the strong silent type, and enigmatic, and the most easily and likely to snap. Having his own secrets is no one's business for they also have troubles of their own. They can easily pass it like so, but when the leather clad weiss finally entered the room, he stumbled his foot into a trash can. And then to regain his balance he clutched the table beside it.but he ended up, grabbing the table cloth and spilling the coffee serving down to his garb.which in turn is so hot, that he have to remove it quickly, to which it accidentally snagged a small lamp, that exploded and caused a mini-flame to crawl to the curtains.  
  
Omi is the one nearby the flames, and automatically fanned it down with his jacket, until everyone joins in and managed to stop it. After the brief, small disaster.they calmed down, counting themselves lucky that the flame did not reach the walls. They glanced upon Ran, who is equally surprised as they are. Its not like him to be accident prone. More or less, LIKELY to be one.  
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done to our comrade?" Ken said out loud,  
  
" Damare, it's me---don't be so stupid. I just tripped, nothing to it." Ran muttered, very embarrassed on what have happened. Accidents do happen, and by means this is not just an accident.its sheer stupidity for not paying much attention. If he could, he'll mentally give himself a kick in the butt.  
  
"Maybe you just need some rest," Omi tried to suggest helpfully, the youth always finding himself lightening the mood somehow, as if pitying that the much older assassin does have a lot in his mind. " You can take a break, if that's what you need."  
  
" Isn't something really bothering you, Ran?" Manx inquired, " We can hold this mission for awhile, if you are not yet ready."  
  
" I am ready, like I said---this is nothing."  
  
" But you just nearly burned the room without 30 seconds in it!" Ken commented, " I am sure that there is something DEFINITELY wrong with you."  
  
He shot his sharp amethyst gaze right thru Ken, " Nothing is wrong with me."  
  
"Don't deny it, Ran." Omi squeaked,  
  
Ken and Omi are looking at him in gravely dying to know what's going on, he have to tell---more or less, his pride is at stake. They are going to look down on him and probably lose some of his comrade's respect because he is starting to act all jittery all of a sudden, and denial is making it worse.  
  
" You shouldn't have send me with that stupid delivery to the building across the street." He mumbled,  
  
"Huh?" They looked at him quizzically, " isn't that when a black out occurred?"  
  
"This is not making any sense at all," Manx spoke, not really getting what he is trying to say.  
  
"It is, it does not really do have any sense at all." he mumbled, and left the room.  
  
On his way out, Youji already finished his stick of cigarette and upon setting foot in the room he stumbled out in shock.  
  
"Whoa? What happened?" he sounded more amused than surprised, "Looks like some certain someone trashed the place and left!" he added, in referring to Ran.  
  
Omi gave him a wide eyed look, "Well, that someone just happened to erm.tripped."  
  
-COnTInued-  
  
Yay! A first non-zoid fic! Finally I got the guts to do a weiss fic.it's gonna be a bit hetero. Oh the hell, I'm bored. DO I really need to continue o__o? Constructive criticism please, and quit the one-liners and flames. 


End file.
